Palpitante Aventure
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "Son regard, perdu dans un ailleurs valsant entre contemplation et concentration, tomba au sol. Il souffla, ses paupières se fermant brièvement sur ses iris éclatants. Il attendait un changement de rythme dans la musique." [AoAka]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Palpitante Aventure**

Il glissait, aérien. Ses pas, avec ces protections qui ne couvraient que la partie du pied située entre l'arche de la voûte plantaire et les orteils, ne produisaient, tout au plus, qu'un léger bruit feutré. Quatrième de position ; un bras levé en courbe, un autre formant un arrondi plus prononcé devant lui, sa jambe droite quelque peu en retrait. Son regard, perdu dans un ailleurs valsant entre contemplation et concentration, tomba au sol. Il souffla, ses paupières se fermant brièvement sur ses iris éclatants. Il attendait un changement de rythme dans la musique. Des perles de transpiration glissaient le long de son corps pâle.

Il monta sur ses pointes, redescendit et envoya le bras qu'il avait devant son torse sur le côté, son corps entier suivant le mouvement. Il tourna rapidement sur lui-même, s'arrêta avec netteté. Une jambe tendue devant lui, l'autre repliée ; il se pencha, faisant le dos rond. Toujours, ses bras imprimaient un mouvement préliminaire qu'il suivait, comme si ses membres avaient leur volonté propre. Il se redressa. Trois pas, une pirouette vive et sa tête avait si bien anticipé la chose, si savamment, qu'elle donnait l'illusion de n'avoir pas bougé d'un cheveu. Trois pas, et cela recommença. Il s'élança, s'envolant. Puissance. Grand jeté. Souplesse. Il parut flotter. Il retomba avec grâce, tournoya, se figea encore.

Les bras courbés harmonieusement, le bout de ses doigts juste un peu plus bas que son nombril, il avait les jambes tendues, croisées, les orteils de l'une au talon de l'autre. Une impulsion, un saut plus tard et lorsqu'il toucha de nouveau le sol, ses pieds avaient effectué un exact changement de position. Alors il tendit une main vers un point incertain d'un horizon imaginaire, ses pupilles cherchant, énigmatiques, à voir ce qu'un autre maître de lui tentait de lui montrer. Il fléchit un pied, lança une jambe qui atteignit son épaule tandis que son bras encore « inoccupé » venait à demi-encadrer sa tête. Ses muscles roulaient, tremblaient perceptiblement sous l'effort.

Quelques figures et pas plus tard, la musique prenait fin. Il se retrouva à fixer le plafond, absent, assis en tailleur, les mains à plat derrière lui pour le soutenir. Ses courtes mèches au rose écarlate lui collaient au front, aux tempes. Bientôt les yeux clos, il laissa échapper un faible gémissement tandis qu'un fin sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Sourire qui se fana un instant avant de se faire narquois puis carnassier alors qu'un parfum étranger au sien l'assaillait. Une odeur très humaine, ou bien très animale ; de la sueur mêlée de sang.

-Tu t'es encore battu, nota Akashi tandis que des doigts frais venaient effleurer les siens et remonter le long de ses bras.

On ne lui répondit pas. Les caresses se firent plus appuyées, plus pressentes, et le souffle à son oreille plus rauque.

-Et tu es encore entré par effraction, ajouta le danseur. Mon père t'a pourtant déjà interdit de revenir.

-Que ton enfoiré de géniteur aille se faire foutre, lui répliqua-t-on.

Des bras possessifs l'encerclèrent et il se retrouva le dos collé au buste de l'intrus, une bouche vorace dans son cou.

-On ne peut pas faire ça ici, protesta aimablement l'hôte.

-Pourquoi ?…, marmonna-t-on entre deux baisers. Ta « salle de bal » est-elle la première pièce que ton si respectable papa va visiter après être rentré de son estimable travail ? Tu sais, moi… Ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il me surprenne en train de débaucher son fiston.

-Il te tuerait avant de succomber à sa crise cardiaque.

L'étreinte s'intensifia. Le riche héritier sentait le regard azur le parcourir avec une attention toute particulière. Il grimaça quand le pouce de l'autre jeune homme s'enfonça dans son flan.

-C'est toi qu'il va tuer…, gronda-t-on.

La chaleur familière le déserta et Akashi se remit debout. Il se retourna pour observer le voyou qui lui faisait face. Immense, basané, entièrement habillé de vêtements noirs usés, une arcade et les phalanges couvertes de sang séché, ses prunelles pleines de rancœur tandis qu'il le détaillait. Dans son short à peine plus long que son boxer, le danseur était sans défense contre cette scrutation. Son épiderme marbré de marron, de bleu, de violet, orné de quelques traits rouges, son œil gauche largement masqué par un dangereux enflement… Tout était là. Pourtant, l'hôte était paisible. Il souriait tendrement. Après un long silence, Aomine -c'était là le nom de la cause de tous ses problèmes- enragea, le saisissant par les épaules et le secouant rudement.

-Il va te tuer, bordel ! Réveille-toi, il va te tuer ! Il va te tuer !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? C'est mon père ; il m'aime, argua patiemment le riche héritier.

-PUTAIN, MAIS SORS DE TON MONDE ! IL VA TE METTRE ENTRE QUATRE PLANCHES ! Rugit l'amant, sous le coup d'une colère désespérée.

Puis il attira brusquement le corps meurtri contre le sien.

-Réagis, merde… Je sais que je ne peux pas te donner tout ce dont tu rêves… Mais je peux au moins t'offrir une _vie_ , moi. Cette crevure va te tuer. Tu vas mourir. Et chaque fois, je repars en me disant que demain tu ne danseras peut-être plus. Pitié, épargne-moi ça…

Akashi passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre jeune homme.

-Que de dramatisation…, gloussa-t-il.

Il se dressa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds, arquant le dos, flirtant avec les mèches sombres et embrassant la courbe de la mâchoire crispée.

-Personnellement, je vis une palpitante aventure…

-Fuis avec moi…

-Allons, Daiki ; il n'y a pas cinq minutes, tu voulais me faire l'amour ici et maintenant. Où ton assurance est-elle passée ?

-Jouer à contrôler la situation, ce n'est pas en avoir réellement la maîtrise. Je t'en prie ; j'ai vraiment peur pour toi. Ça va mal finir.

-C'est ridicule…, pouffa le danseur.

-Ridicule ?…, bissa le voyou, incrédule, avant de s'emporter encore.

Il obligea l'hôte à faire face au miroir qui couvrait tout un mur de la salle, même si « obliger » était un bien grand mot étant donné que le riche héritier se laissait manipuler comme une vulgaire poupée.

-Tu trouves ça ridicule ?! Lui cria le basané.

-Je n'ai que des courbatures, tempéra Akashi.

Aomine haletait, ses ongles pénétrant malgré lui dans la chair déjà bien abîmée des hanches de son amant. Il pleurait, aussi. Il libéra finalement le danseur et l'enveloppa dans sa large veste de cuir. Protecteur. Résigné.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ?…, geignit-il presque.

-Sais-tu quel était le poème favoris de ma mère ? Éluda son interlocuteur.

-Non…, admit l'autre jeune homme dans un soupir.

\- « Qui seront tes amis ? Qui seront tes amours ? Dans ton unique vie, tu verras cent vautours. Pour te défendre d'eux, tu n'auras aucune arme. Qu'importeront tes vœux, qu'importeront tes larmes. Ne donne rien de toi, scelle bien ta confiance. Pour chasser tes émois, ferme les yeux et danse. » Récita l'hôte.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla remettre la musique pour virevolter autour du voyou. Ce dernier tendit la main vers lui, essaya plusieurs fois de l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'attraper, entraînés par leurs élans contraires, ils chutèrent, luttèrent, roulèrent, se calmèrent. Le basané tenait fermement le riche héritier entre ses cuisses, ayant tout aussi sûrement bloqué ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Akashi était défiguré, ravagé de partout ; il n'en portait pas moins une expression alléchée. Aomine poussa un râle bestial ; à croire que son amant, si follement désirable, prenait son pied à pousser les gens à bout. Du commun des mortels en passant par son père, puis son partenaire, et allant même jusqu'à sa propre personne.

-Tu es cinglé…, l'accusa l'autre jeune homme avant d'entreprendre de dévorer consciencieusement cette bouche si diablement excitante.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : « Si tu me dis que tu vas faire un O.S sur Akashi faisant de la danse… Je me prosterne devant toi ! » Voilà ce qu'une certaine personne m'a affirmé après m'avoir envoyé un fanart. Ledit fanart m'avait hautement perturbée ; Akashi en danseur ça me… Bah j'aimais pas l'idée, tout simplement. Sauf que ça m'inspirait et que ça faisait un moment que je devais me _venger_ d'une certaine personne -oui, toujours elle-, qui avait osé mettre Akashi en couple avec un pignouf dans un de ses drabbles. Je l'avais donc menacée d'écrire un AoAka, sans jamais avoir trouvé matière à m'exécuter. Alors, Alsco-chan, qu'est-ce que ça fait de m'avoir toi-même donné l'inspiration pour un couple que tu détestes ? :3  
**


End file.
